User blog:Angel Emfrbl/MMD updates
I'm hoping the round of recent MMD updates will help get information out that MMD models are not just to be passed around. I even delayed other editing around while I sorted this out. Someone asked me if MMD violations would be added to the blacklist, I said its not really for me to decide like that, it was set up to house brain deads who don't do things according to what your suppose to do as fair as the wikia or the software. I never really gave MMD a thought since its a different software. I also added some of the more popular MMD models in the galleries for other reason I won't disclose. I think the recent MMD updates might help remind everyone to keep the MMD business clean, plus it was about time those pages got updated anyway. Oh and that heat rash isn't that after all. *sigh* on monday I picked up a hairy caterpiller, didn't know the hairs are actually poisonous spikes. I was about to step on it, it was on the pavement, I just picked it up and moved it with my hands. The rash is an allergic reaction... Euproctis chrysorrhoea apparently its called, I have NO IDEA what that means, but its common name is "brown-tailed moth". -_-' http://www.hantsmoths.org.uk/images/brown_tail_larva_dg.jpg If you ever see a caterpilla that looks like this, my advice is this... If you want to be itchy for 4 days, have a redish rash all over your neck and other parts. Pick it up. If you'd rather not - sodding head for the hills on a rocket powered scooter. My father told me off since he told me when I was 5 not to handle these... I turned 27 on monday when I picked it up, obiously 22 years is long enough to forget these things are nasty. They LOOK pretty and harmless but I don't think I'll be picking another up for a while, for sparing its life (I was about to step on it) I got posioned and the rashy effect is just a bodies reaction to the toxins. >_< Edit: I decided to look up another forum besides Vocaloidism or VO, and found one... That I'm sort of vary of. Its appearing to be legit yet not letting me sign in. I'd say something about this forum, but I don't want the whiplash if I comment on it. Someone on there is claiming they are linked with something they are obivously not with and I know that myself, and one or two member sI know from Vocaloidism and VO on there... It does make me wonder. Its strange but lets say a Vocaloid was reported as being a marketing as a sub-par product. For someone who is in a respected company, it does make me wonder why they'd say something like them. It makes me wonder how many other users out there are claiming stuff their not on these kind of forgotten decaying forums where you can make all the bold claims you want and *someone* believes you... Its not I haven't seen it before, I just trend along and go with the flow normally. I feel like saying something if the forum lets me log on. No I'm not gonna say what I saw on this forum, really. >_<